This invention relates in general to electronic device test handlers having integrated environmental control for testing such devices at selected temperatures. As used herein, the term "electronic device" shall refer to and mean semiconductor devices, integrated circuits, modular packaged hybrid electronic circuits and the like.
Conventionally, handlers for the testing of the electronic devices are of two general types. The first type is commonly characterized as being "gravity fed." In this type of handler, the electronic devices are propelled through the handler by gravity. This type of handler has two very significant disadvantages. It is slower, in that it can handle fewer electronic devices per time unit, and the electronic devices are handled "naked." By the term "naked," it is meant that the devices are handled bare. That is, they are not in any kind of protective media while they are passed through the handler and tested.
The second type of handler is characterized as a "pick and place" handler. In this type of handler, the electronic devices are transported through the handler in batches, typically in a tray. From the batch, the electronic devices are picked and placed in contact with a test head contactor for testing. After testing they are returned to the batch. This type of handler has higher throughput than the gravity-fed type handler, but it also has the major disadvantage of handling the electronic devices naked at the test stage. Electronic devices so handled are susceptible to damage, for example, because of handler malfunction or because of variations in the form of the electronic devices.
This invention has many advantages. First of all, it is not gravity fed and therefore and has higher throughput than the gravity fed handlers, Secondly, electronic devices are placed into a protective medium prior to being handled and carried on trays throughout a handler according to this invention, the devices are carried in their medium, even during the test stage. Moreover throughput is enhanced by overlapping of tray movement operations. Also, use of standard sized trays and electronic device carrier media with a standard interface to the trays gives a handler according to this invention the ability to handle a wide variety of devices with inexpensive change over kits.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be discussed in, or will be readily discernable upon a reading of, the text herein after.